rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Branco Forest
Overview An area of land has been cleared for you to build a park within the area of a forest. Land can be bought, at a high expense. A bland and flat terrain awaits you in this easy scenario of VJ's Scenario Pack Pre-built Rides None. Scenario Guide Actually, this unappealing weirdly shaped park is a quite straightforward and easy scenario to complete. The hardest part is to get started, which I'd give you a few tips for now... At first, you need to make a quickly profitable park. Having an Information Kiosk and a good, solid money-making roller coaster, might help. And as you have the finances for ($20000 at start), it's easy peasy. So, build a small coaster. A wooden or junior steel coaster of any layout, will do. Place this coaster near the park entrance, and add all the flat rides you can all around it. Feel free to add all the scenery you can think of: if it pushes the Excitement Rating up a dime, then it's one more dime per head in your pockets! Then, once the cash starts rolling in, you can possibly consider building an all-around-the-park railroad. However, keep it simple and short: one station on the entrance, another in the back, and that's it. You don't need to build stops on the sides, nor have the layout follow the park borders: just keep a simple O-shape on it. Two trains are enough. But make sure the stations are the closest possible to the park borders: two squares away so that you can have the ride's queue and the entrance there, and the exit paths towards the park center. Keep the price low on this one (1$ is more than enough) to cover the fees while still being usable by all your guests. Once this railroad is ready to open, do expand your path network until the back station in a single path (if it's not already done). Place a small food court over there, and even a second coaster if you want, for more profits! Then comes a problem: your Shuttle Loop coasters yield high profits, but have a low capacity. Therefore, the ride queues are short, making your Shuttle Loopers unable to regulate the guest flow efficiently. You, therefore, will have to build a massive coaster, of any kind and layout, as long as it can charge 150 guests at the same time! A wooden, suspended, looping, or another one of this kind, might do the job. Just remember to use the block brakes so that you have the highest number of trains in use, therefore, maximum guest capacity and so, most profit! Once the layout is successful and the trains run fine from a block section to another, advertise full throttle (don't hesitate to offer free tickets) & open the ride. If you charge enough, this coaster will be so profitable that your initial Shuttle Looper will become useless. After all this is done, you should have no problem reaching your goal. Available Rides Transport *Chairlift - Chairlift Cars *Miniature Railway *Monorail - Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars Gentle *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Vintage Cars *Car Ride *Cheshire Cats *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Reverser Roller Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Pirate Ship *Scrambled Eggs Water Rides *Rowing Boats *Bumper Boats *Swans *Water Tricycles Shops and Stalls *Fruity Ices Stall *Drinks Stall *First Aid Room *Cash Machine *Toilets Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls *Spooky Themeing *Urban Themeing *Wild West Themeing Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport (None) Gentle *Ferris Wheel *Dodgems *Maze *Circus *Observation Tower *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Looping Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse *Suspended Swinging Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Vertical Drop Roller Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster *Steeplechase *Motorbike Races *Virginia Reel Thrill Rides *Swinging Inverter Ship *Enterprise Water Rides *Log Flume *River Rapids Shops and Stalls * Information Kiosk * Popcorn Stall * Hot Chocolate Stall * Burger Bar * Pizza Stall * Cotton Candy Stall * Ice Cream Cone Stall * Toilets * Balloon Stall * Chip Shop * Sea Food Stall * Souvenir Stall Researched Scenery (Scenery that needs to be researched before it can be built) *Classical/Roman Themeing *Creepy Themeing *Mine Themeing Other Notes * There's no explanation about the unusual shape of the allocated land, as this scenario is set on a very flat landscape with no rivers or mountains at all. * Although the scenario name and description suggest a forest, there's only a handful of trees scattered across the very flat and bland map, which is nowhere near a forest. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete